degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dead and Gone (1)
An episode of Season 11. Summary When Bianca shows up to volunteer at Niner Orientation -- in Vince's car -- Drew suspects that he's in danger again and that Bianca's to blame. But when he finds out how she's been protecting him this whole time, he's filled with guilt. And he's ready to end this thing... forever. Clare's mom and Jake's dad have big news: they're getting married. Aside from Clare's horror that her mom has moved on so quickly, there's the not-so-little problem of this making Clare and Jake step-siblings. Can their parents actually end their relationship for them, whether they like it or not? And with graduation past him, Sav is now officially an adult... and he's ready to take Ms. Oh out on a date. Except their schedules don't line up... at all. All summer, until he leaves for college. Is this epic, unmissable opportunity going to pass him by? Main Plot Drew tells Adam about Bianca signing up for orientation. They watch Vince dropping her off. Drew, wanting to know what Bianca is up to, asks Katie to pair him with Bianca. As Katie introduces the orientation, Drew talks to Bianca about Vince, but she tells him to mind his own business. She talks to the other niners and Drew searches her phone, eventually finding something from Vince. Drew tells Adam about the texts he found, but Adam simply tells him to get over Bianca. Barely listening, Drew decides he can fight Vince. Later Drew confronts Bianca about dating Vince and she tells him she's saving his life, because she loves him. She also reveals the bruises that Vince had given her from their tumultous relationship. Then, as Drew practices on his punching bag, Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to stay with Vince that night. He then texts Vince to come (on Bianca's phone). When Vince shows up, Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He answers a call from Bianca, leaving a very upset Vince behind. Subplot Jake comes out of Clare's kitchen in his "prom outfit" (nothing but a tie around his neck) and talks with Clare about the fact that their parents are dating. Helen walks in and asks if they can all have dinner. Jake decides to ask his dad to reschedule. As they're in the middle of traffic, Jake tells his dad that prom is that night and that he won't be able to make it to dinner. Glen tells him they'll speed up the dinner and that he's going to marry Helen. Clare objects and reveals she's dating Jake, leaving after her mother tells them to breakup. Third Plot Sav tells Mo he is going to hookup with Ms. Oh after school is out. He invites Winnie on a date and she kisses him even though they won't be able to see each other for much longer, as he will be going to university. As a result, they break up. Later, Sav and Anya go to visit Holly J as she is going into surgery. She helps them with prom stuff, but Sav is more focused on finding out about rooms to 'disappear' into, without giving his friends any explanation. Holly J says no such disappearing rooms exist. Mo advises Sav to figure out a way to get alone with Ms.Oh, and Sav decides that they should hook up at school since no one will be there. Quotes= Quotes *(Drew): Class is over. Exam’s are done. I should be home sleeping til noon. *(Helen): "We're getting married!" *(Clare): " No... no... I have an announcement too... Jake and I are dating." *(Vince): "Bianca talks a lot like that... she always comes back though." *(Drew): "This ends now or else you'll find yourself in a lot more trouble then violating a restraining order." *(Holly J): "Sav, you are so weird sometimes. I can't believe we both dated you." (Sav):"What? No. I-I'm charming. (Holly J and Anya): (Laugh) |-| Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Dead and Gone" by T.I featuring Justin Timberlake. *This episode marked the first appearance of Tristan. *It is said that Sav grew his goatee for Ms. Oh. |-| Gallery= Gallery Tumblr lqrhpem7Lm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Clareherpderp.jpg Jakehappy.jpg Clarederp.jpg Sav ew.jpg Holly J 9.jpg 1128adam.jpg deadandgonebianca.PNG Links *Download Dead and Gone (1) *Watch Dead and Gone (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Now or Never Category:Abuse Category:Relationship Issues Category:Relationships Category:Student-Teacher Affair